


Equators

by furiosity



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine and Kagami have a nice night in. Or out, depending on your perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equators

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Экваторы](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405080) by [CrazyJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill)



> Kind of a follow-up to [A Little Extra](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2068599). ^^ This time all fluff.

On the night before Aomine's twenty-fifth birthday, Kagami can't find Aomine.

At least until he remembers that while he was cooking a late dinner, Aomine came home grumpy and muttered something about going to the roof.

There's a patio of sorts up there -- it's supposed to be a communal space for the whole building, but hardly anyone uses it. There are sturdy railings all around the perimeter and a stack of beige plastic chaise longues next to the beginnings of a brick barbecue pit that will probably never get finished. The way the landlord tells it, barbecue parties involve drinking, and the builder didn't want to be held responsible for some drunken party animal climbing over the railing and falling ten floors.

Kagami grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and heads up there. He finds Aomine lying back in a chaise longue and staring up at the sky. There's not much to see above Tokyo; the city is too bright, but the visible stars are still pretty.

"Never took you for the stargazing type," Kagami says, handing Aomine one of the beer cans. 

Aomine pops the can open one-handed and lifts his head a little to take a sip. "I'm just relaxing. It's the stars that are looking at me."

Kagami rolls his eyes, sits down cross-legged on the concrete to Aomine's right, and drinks.

"I kinda hated my birthday when I was going to school," Aomine says after a few quiet moments. "Because it's on the last day of summer."

"You mean the last day of summer holidays," Kagami says. "It's not the last day of summer."

Aomine frowns. "Of course it is. Summer starts in June and ends in August."

"No, man, summer ends in the middle of September. it depends on like, the moon or whatever. You know. Equators."

"Is this some weird American thing? Equators?"

"No, wait, I think there's only one of those. Whatever, it's some fancy word for where the sun is. Or the moon. Maybe both?"

"Solstice?" Aomine ventures after a prolonged pause.

"Yeah! No, wait, there's another word."

Aomine waves a hand at him. "Don't be a dummy. Everybody knows the summer ends on the last day of August. That was why I used to think, damn, my birthday is the end of everything good."

"I know at least three people who _would_ say that about the day you were born," Kagami says, grinning.

Aomine reaches over to flick his forehead, but he's not looking and misses Kagami by a lot. "Fuck them."

"No, thanks, I have you."

Aomine sits up and turns to look at him. "Wanna do it here?"

Kagami sighs. "We're not fucking on the roof."

"Aw, come on. Nobody ever comes up here except us."

"Aomine."

"You're no fun."

It's a conversation they have at least once a month, and Kagami's about to suggest they continue this at home when Aomine gets an evil look in his eyes. He _only_ gets it when he's maddeningly sure he's about to do something bad and get away with it.

_Oh, shit._ Kagami remembers the conversation they had soon after his birthday. The one where he promised Aomine he'd do one thing he asked on his birthday. Aomine, being Aomine, refused to wait until his birthday to get Kagami's mouth on his ass, and Kagami saw no reason to wait, either. But the next day Aomine started complaining that now he wouldn't get a special extra birthday present. Kagami thought it was his own fault for not being able to wait -- but made that stupid, stupid promise anyway.

"It's not your birthday yet," he points out in a resigned tone. "It's not even ten."

"We'll come back after midnight," Aomine says, evil eye-gleam firmly in place. "Then it's practically for sure that no one will interrupt."

"Or someone might hear us and come to find out what's going on."

"We'll be quiet. Besides, people keep to themselves around here."

"I don't like it when we have to be quiet," Kagami mutters.

"I don't like it when you yell at me to pick up my socks but I do it anyway," Aomine points out.

"Yelling at you to pick up your socks isn't against the law, you loser."

"And fucking on a roof is?"

Kagami stares at him. "Yes, Aomine. Public sex is actually against the law."

"It's not public! I don't want anyone to _know_ we're having sex up here."

Kagami finishes off his beer and rises, offering Aomine his hand. "Dinner's getting cold. I'm not having any kind of sex on an empty stomach."

*

Once Aomine's done with his bath, he comes to harass Kagami off the couch.

"It'll be midnight in like ten minutes, let's go."

Kagami switches off the game he was only half-watching and surveys Aomine's getup: boxers and a ratty t-shirt Kagami makes him wear on laundry day. "You want to go up there in your underwear?"

"Who cares? It's coming off anyway."

"At least put on your track pants. In case someone does show up and we have to pretend we're stargazing."

Aomine sighs dramatically. " _Fine._ "

Kagami waits for him by the front door and then leads the way to the roof access.

"Err, Kagami?" Aomine asks from behind him, weirdly hesitant.

Kagami pauses at the top of the stairs. "Yes?"

"What exactly are you planning on doing with that broomstick?"

Kagami grins. "Why don't you come and find out?"

He's bringing the broomstick to block the door, obviously, but Aomine's scandalised tone is worth pretending he's got other plans for it.

Aomine forgets all about the broomstick when they get upstairs, though. "When did you--?"

The part of the roof behind the barbecue pit is covered in a large camping blanket. Kagami found it in storage from when Kiyoshi and Hyuuga dragged them out to some mountains and called it a vacation. Since then, Kagami's idea of a vacation includes mandatory flushing toilets. He's also brought up a mini-cooler with beer cans and some snacks. Well, and the condoms, lube, and tissues, obviously.

"No candles?" Aomine whispers, hugging him from behind.

Kagami flushes. "Couldn't find any."

Aomine kisses just beneath his ear. "I'm kidding."

"Assface."

Aomine licks his neck. "Do me."

"Can I wish you a happy birthday first?"

"...fine. But make it quick."

[end]


End file.
